


Downtown

by captainofherheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes AU, Bucky Barnes Fanfic, F/M, Marvel fanfiction, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Steve Rogers AU - Freeform, Steve Rogers Fanfic, Steve Rogers fanfiction, bucky barnes fanfiction, marvel fan fic, natasha romanoff au, natasha romanoff fanfic, natasha romanoff fanfiction, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanoff try to help Steve Rogers as he faces the dilemma of being an old fashioned man dating a very modern woman





	Downtown

**Author's Note:**

> rated M for suggestive dialogue and conversation

Natasha and Bucky found Steve in the kitchen, taking his lunch break from training the new recruits.  Nat had grown as close to Barnes as she was to Steve since he’d come to stay at the compound, after the dust between he and Tony had settled, of course.  

She took a seat opposite Steve at the table and rested her arms on it, leaning forward to get into his line of sight.  “What’s up with you, Rogers? You don’t seem yourself today.”

He simply shrugged, pushing the food around his plate.  It was obvious he hadn’t managed to eat much of it. 

“I know that look, it’s the dame, isn’t it?” Bucky concluded, after seeing the look Steve had given his phone earlier when she called. 

“Kinda,” he replied, looking a little more lost.

The protective mothering side of Nat came instantly, and Steve knew there was not going to be a way out of the conversation the moment she asked, “What’s going on?  Do we need to have a ‘talk’ with her?”

“No!  Slow down there, killer, it’s not her…. It’s me.  Sometimes it’s just not that easy being an old fashioned guy when you date a very modern woman, that’s all.”

“Meaning?” she inquired, trying to pry more intel out of him.

With a resigned sigh, he explained, “Meaning, I’m not used to being with a woman who knows exactly what she wants, and isn’t afraid to tell you just what that is.”

Bucky tipped his chair back, balancing it on it’s rear legs as he spread out his long legs, smirking at his best friend.  “Well, this I gotta hear. Just what, exactly, is she looking for?”

Steve cleared his throat and looked down at his plate again as he told them, “We were at her place last night, we were kissing….a lot… and-” 

“Ooooh,” Bucky and Nat sang in unison, making Steve toss the fork onto the table as he looked at them each as if they were misbehaving children.

“Go on,” urged Nat, with a wave of her hand.

“She told me she’s ready to take things to the next level, physically.”

“And?” they questioned, again in unison, causing them to break out into a fit of laughter.  Steve shook his head, wondering, yet again, when they were going to realize just how perfect they’d be together if they could just turn those inquisitive minds towards each other. 

“And, I froze.  I told her I had an early class to teach today and needed to go.”

“You what?” Bucky asked, completely incredulous, letting the chair legs slam back down onto the floor and smacking his hand on top of the table to emphasize his disapproval.

Defensively, Steve quickly responded, “I wasn’t expecting it, okay? I didn’t know what to do, but I knew I wasn’t ready to move forward right then and there.” 

“So then what happened,” asked Nat, with a signature curl of her lip and barely suppressed glee in her eyes.  

“She walked me to the door, we started to kiss goodnight,” he paused, looking at his friends and recognizing he couldn’t leave out what happened next or they’d pounce him, “and she maneuvered me so my back was pressed against the door.  Then she dropped to her knees and showed me exactly what taking it to the ‘next level’ meant.”

Bucky drummed his feet rapidly on the floor while exclaiming, “You dog, you!  Why didn’t you tell me about this when I saw you last night!” 

Nat watched the pair and couldn’t help but imagine what they must have been like as kids, talking about their first crushes and dates. 

Steve threw his hands up, pulling his leg away from Barnes as he kept smacking at his thigh.  “Because I’m not one to kiss and tell! Well, usually not one to do it.” 

“So,” Nat stated, hoping to get the rest of the story, and torture the super soldier a bit, “Did you return the favor?”

The question stopped his amusement on a dime, his shoulders dropping down in defeat.  

“No,” he explained, “She said ‘To be continued,’ then let me leave and said she was looking forward to seeing me tonight.  I’m kinda nervous, you know? I know what she’s expecting from me, but it’s been a long time since I’ve….um… “

“Gone downtown?” Nat interjected, throwing him a life raft.

Steve chuckled and smiled, nodding his head with amusement.  “Yeah, that’s one way to put it. I’m just afraid I’ll disappoint her.  I mean, what if I suck at it?”

Bucky clamped his metal hand down on Steve’s shoulder as he stood up and said reassuringly, “Then you’ve got nothing to worry about, pal.”    He stepped behind Steve and then bent down and added, conspiratorially, “In my experience, if you suck at it, they usually just squeal with delight and clamp your head in a vice-like thigh grip.”

He gave Steve a couple of quick claps on the back to help with the choking emerging from his buddy and walked out of the room, completely innocent.  Meanwhile, Steve and Natasha were bent over the table, laughing so hard they couldn’t even catch their breath. 

Nat sat back, finally, one hand holding her abs, the other wiping a tear from her eye.  She looked over lovingly at Steve, who was still sitting in shock. Delighted shock, but shock nonetheless.

“I love it when the tips of your ears turn bright red, Steve,” she teased, watching them burn brighter.  

He stuck his tongue out her, a adorable childlike smile taking over his face.  Natasha pushed back from the table, getting ready to leave, and pointed at him.  “Don’t sprain that thing, Rogers, and remember, there’s no time limit at the all you can eat buffet.”

She sauntered out of the room, barely keeping a straight face as she heard the belly laugh emerging from the table behind her.  

  
  
  
  



End file.
